Sparkling Stones
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sparkle meets the mysterious Chromastone! How will it turn out?


**Request done for my awesome friend, GoldGuardian2418! Hope I delivered, Amiga! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sparkle, the toddling Contuctoid girl was exploring the Grant Mansion since it was too rainy to play outside. She already explored every room in the mansion and was trying to find something fun to do, but it was hard seeing as how she was mostly alone.

As Sparkle wandered down the hallway, she spotted the door to the one room she had never been into,

"Chromastone's room..." Sparkle stood in front of the large door that kept the cure to her curiosity.

Sparkle had always wondered what Chromastone's room was like. In fact, she never met Chromastone before! All she knew was that he was a powerful alien and a force to be reckoned with.

However, since Rachel had told Sparkle that most of the aliens were on missions, Sparkle decided to take a quick peek and leave. She did a look around and slowly opened the door.

Sparkle gasped with amazement and wonder, the dark room was illuminated with gorgeous pink crystals all over the place. Even the bedframe was made of the very same crystals.

But what really took Sparkle's breath away was that the while ceiling was made of crystal.

The captivating shimmer of those crystals made Sparkle walk further in the room. She never wanted to leave this room.

"Wow..." Sparkled breathed. She walked up to the crystal bed, eager to lay down on it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a voice said, making Sparkle jump and felt her shoulders grabbed by two strong hands.

Sparkle looked behind her and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The spooked little Sparkle escaped from the grasp of her captor, she ran out the room still screaming. "RACHEL! HELP! THE CRYSTALS ARE ALIVE! HEEEEEEELP!"

"Gotcha!" Sparkle was grabbed by the crystal monster. She yelled and squirmed in vain, trying to escape. She looked in horror seeing this monster. He was made of the same crystals she saw in the room. His single green eye stared at Sparkle contently.

"EEEEK! HELP! RACHEL! ROCK MONSTER!" Sparkle squirmed her way out of his arms and kept running until the rock creature jumped in her path and grabbed her, the two of them tumbling together on the floor.

"Gotcha now!" The monster laughed, but not in an evil way. But Sparkle found it evil.

"N-N-NO! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to go in your room!" Sparkle begged him. She then saw Rachel running towards them. "RACHEL! HELP ME!"

But Rachel didn't help. Instead, she sat beside them and giggled. "Don't worry, Sparkle. This is Chromastone, my guardian."

"Guardian?!" Sparkle looked back at the rock alien, stunned that this was the Chromastone she heard so much about.

Chromastone chuckled. "That's right. You must be Sparkle. When Rachel told you were the cutest little alien she ever saw, I had no idea!" He started tickling her belly with his finger. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Sparkle squeaked and giggled as the mischievous alien tickled her. "Heeheeheeheehee! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Still think I'm so scary?" Chromastone asked. He tickled her with his two hands on her defenseless stomach.

"HEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT! HEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chromastone stopped and let Sparkle rest in his arms. She realized this alien was not mean or scary at all.

"Come, little one. "Let me show you something." Chromastone carried the alien back to his room. He brought her to his desk, on it was a shard of the same crystal that was around his room.

Chromastone handed her the shard. "Now watch this." He plugged the crystal into the small outlet in his desk, then a glittering light shot from the stone and reflected to the crystals on the ceiling

Sparkle watched amazed as beautiful multicolored lights start to fill up the ceiling. Rainbows of starlight began to rain down on them.

"Wow." Was all Sparkle could say.

"Yeah, wow." Rachel said.

Sparkle snuggled deeper into Chromastone, not at all minding his rocky exterior. "Thank you for showing me this, Chromastone. It's so beautiful."

Chromastone smiled and hugged her. "My pleasure to share. After all, sharing is an important part about being a family."

And the little alien girl couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **There it is, Goldie! I know it's short, but I really hope you liked it!**


End file.
